


Taking a Chance

by bsal8



Category: Brian "Q" Quinn/Sal Vulcano - Fandom, Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsal8/pseuds/bsal8
Summary: An over simplified view on how our boys came to be. Also my take on the whole Vulquinn scenario.





	1. It begins

1994 Five days after Graduation

It wasn't always just the four of them. They did have other friends of course. It's bound to happen when your outgoing, charismatic, and funny. Who doesn't want to hang out with the class clown? Let alone four of them. The thing was during down time when there was no one left to entertain things kind of seemed magical in a way. None of them felt the need to be something other then who they were. Conversation came so naturally and the chemistry between them was like electricity in the air. Things were just easier or at least they had been since the start of high school. Now with college looming ahead and the uncertainty of the future things weren't so easy.  
It was one of those days when it was just "them". Brian, Sal, James and Joe all sat in Sal's bedroom, two bottles of Jameson, both almost half gone. How Brian brought up the Kinsey scale to being with none of them could probably tell you. Yet here they were having a ridiculous discussion about it. Had anyone else been in the room Sal would have remained silent considering how much he had always hated broadcasting his personal life. However, the fact remained no one else was in the room other then the three people he trusted most in the world and fuck it, they were all buzzed. "Wait! What is it again?" James asked Brian obviously not listening the first time around. "How have you not heard of this before?" Joe piped up finishing the last powered doughnut from the box. "How can you drink Jameson and eat powered fucking doughnuts is what I want to know" "What can I tell ya Murr it's a gift! “Do you want to know what the scale it is or not?" Brian asked bringing the conversation back into play. "Yeah sorry." James laughed. "Okay basically it rates people's sexual orientation on a scale from zero to six." "So, like zero is totally straight and it goes from there?" questioned Sal never hearing of this either. "Right, right." Brian gave an enthusiastic look to the group. "Hold on... Is this based off of personal experience or just what are preference would be?" "I don't know Murr! Shit this wasn't suppose to be this complicated." Brian said becoming less excited and more irritated. "Calm down boys. I'll go first based off of just what our preferences would be. Well I'm not a zero but a one has got to do it for me. I like the lady's a little to much if you know what I mean" Joe said doing some sort of weird strip tease dance. "Stop that my turn." James started "Well I'm at least a solid two. I mean the thought of being with a guy doesn't bother me. It just never really crossed my mind before I guess." "Okay alright I'm next. Honestly I gotta say I'm a three."Brian said eye's on Sal who was being more quiet then usual. "Whoa dude a three. Isn't that like bi?" James said smiling back at him. "Good observation captain obvious" Q said smiling at Sal who looked back almost as in disbelief. How had Sal not known his best friend was bi? He prided himself on being able to read people. Not that it really mattered. Sure Brian was attractive but making a move on your best friend seemed like a terrible idea. Especially considering he was convinced Brian was one hundred percent straight. The past year he had taught himself to push those thoughts to the back of this mind and keep them there where they belonged. It worked he was happy, very happy. Not only with Brian but with everyone he had come to know at Monsignor high. "Hey sunshine your up!" Joe poked at Sal's ribs causing him to jump. "Oh come on guys you know how he is. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Brain said running his hand slowly down the side of Sal's arm. "Four" Sal said suddenly fidgeting with his hands anxious for their reaction. “Look at that. One, two, three, four! Somehow we always seem to go together!" James laughed throwing his arm around Joe. "Hey lets set up the super Nintendo your sister has bud" Joe asked Sal quickly getting bored with the conversation now that they all answered. "Yeah sure go ahead and ask her for it. It's downstairs I think." Sal said still not looking up startled by the feeling of Brian's leg against his own. "I'm going with you" James said shooting up from his seat on the floor. "Of course you are. Any excuse to talk to Jenna right?" Joe said as they left the room laughing. Moment's of silence passed before Sal heard Brian's quiet "Hey.” "Hi." Sal said still not looking up. "You know we better go and make sure Murr isn't trying to flirt with your sister before he get's physically hurt again. Joe won't stop her." "True" Sal smiled. Moment's of silence passed agin before Brian softly elbowed him getting his attention. This time Sal looked directly at him. Brian not saying another word gave Sal the most outrageously flirtatious wink Sal had ever seen in his life. Sal blushed and instantly became flustered. “Come on” he said standing up offering Sal a hand. He took it they headed out the door on a mission to make sure that Murr was indeed still living.

Time passed and like everything else that day in Sal's room was soon a distant memory. The Jameson Brian had scored and the all too personal conversation they had wasn't forgotten but at the same time wasn't brought up a lot either. To everyone else it seemed like just another idiot conversation to pass the time but to Sal it had been more. Yes he had basically admitted to being gay well almost gay but what was burned into his memory more then anything else was that fucking wink. He should have asked what it meant but he didn't and now too much time had passed. Brian most likely wouldn't even remember it. Again it didn't matter. Sal again made up his mind to repress those thoughts and again it worked He was happy. Really he was.  
Suddenly college had come and gone. As always there were other friends. Sal had an a huge number of, if not friends adequateness's. James was obsessive about production and in general being successful. Joe dated and worked a lot. Brian seemed to have it the worst. His job was completely unsatisfying,his love life was a mess. Plus he was broke more then half the time. In reality none of the four of them really felt fulfilled. Life was life though. Throughout it all one thing never seemed to change. The constant bond between the four of them. No matterer how long the group went without seeing one another the chemistry remained. It was like an all consuming force that kept bringing them back together. Running into each other at stores, random late night phone calls, and the occasional showing up at each others houses. The ending of high school seemed like a closed chapter to their lives when in reality it had been a gateway to what had only been the start of something bigger then any of them could have imagined.

1999 came into play and The tenderloins comedy troupe had destiny written all over it from the start. Although if you asked them they wouldn't have been so sure. James started the whole idea which wasn't a surprise to anyone considering he was by far the most driven in the group. He ran into Sal and at some point the idea took form. Sal had asked Brian time and time again to join but Brian was happiest at the time to sit in the front row pen and paper in his hand jotting down anything funny that came to mind as he watched them. It wasn't the huge money making scheme James had envisioned but once again they were all together having the time of their lives. Time really started to fly by and suddenly years of the same passed.

2008 Murray's house

"You know guys somethings got to change" James announced one day. Sal yawned for the third time now within the last six minutes. "What's up Sal? Try to stay with us here." Joe said shaking Sal's shoulders slightly. "Sorry. I've been up late with Brian again lately." "Why what's wrong?" Joe's tone serious taking a seat next to him. "It's hard to tell. Kind of reminds me of how he was a couple of years ago. You guys remember that? It was horrible." "Yeah but he seemed so much better for so long now."Murr said as Joe chimed in. “Back when we decided to do live filming and he officially joined us really seemed to have helped whatever he was going through at the time.” "It did help and he has been better. A lot better but I don't know. From time to time his depression resurfaces and I can't figure out why. I'll randomly get a call in the middle of the night. He'll be drinking and alone and..." Sal paused his sensitivity getting the best of him. Suddenly James cut through the tension "That's what I'm trying to say you guys. We all need a change. Listen lets all get together here tomorrow and I'll give you my idea. Sal get a hold of Q and see if he can make it. It's going to take all of us on board for this to work. Joey you can make it right?" "What time" Sal interrupted. "Around six if fine. I'll get pizza or Chinese or something. Oh shit!" Murr said suddenly realizing what time it was. "Look guys I have to go. If you can't make it tomorrow just text me. If I don't hear anything I'll assume your all coming." "Alright sounds good man." Joe said as James made his way toward the door. "Let your self's out whenever and lock the door. I have the keys." Just like that he was gone. "Where did he need to be so bad?” “I don't know but you do realize he just let us alone at in his house don't you!?!" Joe said smirking. "Your going to make it tomorrow right?" Sal asked not ignoring the mischief in Joe's eyes. "Yeah I'll be here. Now about being alone in the house??" Sal's eye's lit up. "What do you want to fuck with first? His computer?" "Oh my God defiantly the computer!" Sal laughed for the first time that day. 

Three hours had passed since they gathered in Murr's Living room. Two hours since the pizza had been gone and one since they started drinking. "Alright, (Murr stood facing them) guys I want to run something by everyone before we are all wasted." "Better talk fast then buddy." Brian joked as Sal giggled and slapped his arm. Brian seeing it coming caught his hand out of mid air and pushed it back. "Ouch my wrist you asshole!" Cried Sal. "Awww I'm sorry here let me make it better" joked Brian now taking Sal's hand and kissing his wrist. "How's that sweetheart?" Q asked throwing Sal a wink that Joe and James caught. Sal frozen into place the memory of that night almost 15 years ago now creeping into his mind. Brian tended to flirt with him often. Over the years it had gotten bolder but there was something about what just happened that struck him. It was the same feeling he felt all those years ago. One thing was for sure. Q wasn't going to get away with it twice in one lifetime. Sal made a mental note later on that night to say something about it. "What was that?" Joe asked yanking Sal out of his thoughts a huge grin on his face. Oh shit maybe he wouldn't be the first one to address it after all. "What was what?" Brian answered playing it cool eye's glassy from the alcohol. "That wink. What was that wink about? You two want to tell us something?" Joe was clearly amused and no doubt going to push it. "Nothing it was just a wink. I wink at people so what." "Not like that you don't unless..." "Guy's please! I really want to run this idea by you.” Sal had never been so happy to hear Murr's whiny ass voice before in his life. "Yes lets hear this brilliant idea of your's" Brain said with a mix of sarcasm but also relief. Joe looked back and fourth between Q and Sal. Something was defiantly up but Sal looked innocent enough and it was getting late so he decided to drop it. "Okay I wrote some things that I think we can pitch to a network. I don't know maybe NBC or something. I wanted you to hear it and see what everyone's opinion is." "I'm in" Sal spoke up before Murr even had a chance to continue. "Same" Joe quickly agreed. "We need to write some new material and film it. I'm guessing it will take some time" Q offered. "Lets say three month's and then we go in and let Murr do his thing. See what happens." They all agreed with Sal and spent the next 20 minutes listening to what James had in mind. By the time the night wrapped everyone was excited. Sal of course still wanted to question the infamous wink but again put his own feelings on hold. Things were starting to look up and the last thing he needed was an awkward situation. It wasn't worth questioning right now or maybe ever. Brian was his best friend and that's the way it was staying.  
Upon arriving at his house Brian was on such a high. Excited about the new endeavor he decided to sit down and start writing right away. Three month's was a relativity short amount of time to set this plan into motion. Unfortunate when it came to writing his mind was a million miles away. Instead he decided to replay Joe's smart ass comments over and over. The wink was his go to move to attract women and it worked. Not that he dated a lot but regardless it was the move. Why the hell he used it on Sal was beyond him. Well not totally beyond him. He was desperate for Sal to get the freaken clue and do something about it but why he did it but in front Murr and Joe was a totally different story. It was their fault for making him feel so damn comfortable around each other and it just happened. For years (too many now) he had been trying to figure out how Sal felt. Some day's he would bet everything Sal was attracted to him. Others days, not so much. Q really did considered himself a patient guy but the year after year of this bullshit was really starting to get to him. Certainly it didn't help the depression. The only thing worse then being in love with your best friend was losing him all together so like it or not nothing was going to change. Randomly dating and keeping some distance helped. Heck he even went as far as to get engaged. Finally he was able to put Sal behind him except she left and Sal was the one who stayed. Sal was always the one who stayed when nobody else gave a fuck. Looking at the clock he physically shook his head trying to snap out of where this was headed. He really needed to back off. He also really wanted a drink. Joe was getting suspicious and if much more took place he would never let it drop. With that he decided on water, sat back down, and started brain storming comedy sketch's. It wasn't long before ideas came to mind and soon an hour passed. "Oh Murr is going to love this!" he said out loud to himself before heading off to bed.  
Three month's passed. The idea was pitched, picked up by Spike, and then dropped. To say it was a disappointment would have been an understatement. However persistence paid off. They were all in for as long as it took. Month's and months of brain storming went by and at some point the gang decided if they wanted it done right they were going to have to do it themselves.

2010  
"Alright we are doing this our way. Nothing is going to be forced!" Sal outright demanded. "Exactly! We are going to be ourselves no matter what. No fake scripts or changing challenges to suit a network. It's fucking us up and not how we roll" "Really? How we roll Q. You should like such a douche." said Joe cracking up. "See that's what I'm talking about. Brian rolled his eyes smiling. Us being us." "We make a video our way and refuse to change it. We all know what we think is funny so maybe everyone else will too. Our views online are huge. Let's just dick around like always and they will either like it or they can go fuck themselves" "Yeah look at Joe getting in the spirit." Sal said patting him on the back. "Okay boys this is it our big chance to do something different. Tenderloin's all the way!" James gave Sal and Brian a high five. The fact Murr sounded like a seventeen year old girl didn't go unnoticed but everyone was to fired up to comment. "Alright I'll see you guys Monday" "Yep later Murr Joe smiled. He always makes such a dramatic exit doesn't he?" "That he does" Q answered shooting Sal a smile. "I better get going too actually. I have an early dentist appointment." Joe turned making his way toward his car. "About time. You've been complaining about that tooth for two weeks now at least" "Yeah well Sal I've been kind of busy lately thanks to you pricks" "Sure blame us" Brian laughed. "Alright I'm gone. You guys behave" Joe said getting into his car but not before wiggling his eyebrows up and down at them.  
"What did that mean?" Sal said half a smile on his face. "It mean's he's an idiot." Q said making Sal laugh. "Dinner?" Brian asked after a couple of moments of comfortable silence had passed. "Excuse me?" Borderline confusion written on Sal's face. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Silenced passed between them again. Sal face unreadable almost comical. The way Q was putting this came off like he was asking for a date or something. Why was he acting so formal? "What?" Brian now half laughing starting a blush a little. "Nothing it's just...your cute." Sal immediately wished he could take it back. Brian was indeed acting well cute but fuck, out of all the things he could have said he decided on that! As shocked as Brian was he recovered in record timing firing back "I know, ( tossing his hair flirtatiously while smiling) but you still didn't answer my question. Do you want to get food or not?" he said lightly kicking the side of Sal's leg. "Yeah sure. You buying?" Sal shot back his heartbeat speeding up by the second still incredibly embarrassed. The atmosphere felt charged with tension. "Sure whatever you want." Brian said his eyes locked on Sal's now. "Well in that case let's hit up Da Noi!” “I'm not exactly dressed for that." "No kidding (laughed Sal) I was joking” Q broke eye contact to roll his.“I have an idea. How about I cook for you? I'm assuming your in the mood for pasta?” “God you know me too well." Sal now stepping closer to him. "I know" Brian said more serious then he had been the whole night. Sal suddenly felt nervous. The tension was starting to get to him. Again this was a thing they did often. Dinner a movie but the way Q had been phrasing things and staring into his eyes, mixed with the sudden change to his tone had Sal questioning everything. "Whats wrong?" Brian asked sincerely shaking Sal out of this thoughts. "Nothing (seconds ticked by) Just thinking. “You ready to get outta here?” Q smiled. “Yeah let's go” Sal felt Brian's hand on his lower back making their way towards the vehicles. "Here" Brian offered opening Sal's drivers side door for him. Again the surreal feeling of this being some type of warped date sprung into Sal's mind and he outright laughed this time reaching up to pull on Brian's scarf. "What has gotten into you tonight?" Completely caught off guard Q fell forward. Sal felt lightheaded his body now trapped between Brian's and his opened car door. "Sorry" Sal lied biting his lower lip. "Nothing's gotten into me I just have a good feeling this time." "About the group?" Sal managed his heart pounding their body's still pressed together. Sal's eye closed as Q leaned in even closer. "About a lot of things" Brian whispered and just like that the body heat was gone leaving Sal glued to the spot.  
Years of questioning not only Sal's feelings but also his own were starting to take a toll. Tonight everyone seemed to be on such a high. Himself especially so he decided to take the adrenaline of the day and just unload. It had gone better then expected. Had Sal actually called him cute for Christ sake. He felt like he was back in high school and just scored a date with some random hot chick. Except this wasn't a date and Sal wasn't just a one niter. After all this time his feelings were only intensifying. He didn't feel like backing off. At least not tonight but he had to be reasonable. Things were so good right now. The last thing he needed was to scare Sal off and the thought of losing Sal in any capacity scared the shit out of him but God, this game had been played for so long now. He was truly stuck. He needed to make up his mind. This couldn't go on forever. It was clear his feelings weren't going to go away and his attempt at flirting defiantly seemed to be returned. He was going to go for this he had too. Of course this was going to be one long journey(shit it already had been) and he couldn't afford to screw it up. "Baby steps Quinn. Baby steps" He said out loud turning up the radio to drown out his thoughts.  
Ten minutes later Sal had gotten as far as turning on the ignition. It was a start. He had always been analytical. Bouncing around idea's in his head was part of who he was. The problem with that was once he got started on something he couldn't stop until it was figured out. Confusing situations became all consuming and constantly drove him crazy. At some point he realized it was a part of who he was. Analyzing everything and everyone. Everyone that was except for Brian. He knew better. Talk about an all consuming ordeal. Once he starting on Brian he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. The smartest thing he taught himself in high school other then improv was to keep Brian at bay when it came to personal thoughts. What that touch meant or what that random gift was for would have been at the front of his mind to the point nothing else would have mattered. Being terrible with relationships in general didn't help the situation either. He knew instantly when a girl or guy for that matter had their eye on Joe, Brian, Murr, really anyone he cared to take notice too at the time. Reading people, picking up on all the annoying flirtatious clues was easy and started around his senior year to become boring. When it came to himself however nothing seemed to make sense. Second guessing everything or just straight out missing any signs being thrown his way was usually how things went down. On the occasion he was able to get lucky it was always the other person who had to make the first move or he had to rely heavily on his friends to give him the best advice on what to do. Relationships never lasted very long anyhow before Sal ended them and he became single once again. Brian was the only person he felt anything for longer then a couple of month's. The huge problem was it hadn't been a couple of month's it had been years. So many years he considered it might be a world record crush at this point. It was never going to work between them and Sal absolutely refused to entertain the idea but now it was looking inevitable. Memory after memory came rushing back. What the hell was Brian even doing tonight he wondered. No doubt he was flirting. He was flirting right? It really felt like it. Man this sucked not knowing. Certainly Joe felt as though Brian was. Hell he even called him out on it at one point. Looking at the clock he knew it was to late to call him and maybe that was for the best. Actually it was probably best not to say anything to anyone at all. What if he was wrong and Brian was just being friendly. No Joe needed to stay out of this for now. His blood ran cold remembering the whole cute and scarf fiasco. It felt right at the time and now he felt so stupid. Could Brian possibly know how he felt? If he did it didn't seem to bother him much. This was way to confusing and that was only the beginning. "I just have a good feeling" Sal remembered Q saying in a way that he couldn't pinpoint. "About the group" he asked back honestly thinking that's what Q had meant. "About a lot of things" was his reply?? Ugh! The way that was whispered, the way Brian pressed his body into him. Suddenly his phone vibrated nearly giving him a heart attack. Wow he was really gone there for a second. Okay more like fifteen minutes. “Hello” "Hey I forgot to ask, do you want marinara or Alfredo? I know you like both." "Ummm whatever up to you. Surprise me." "Okay will do see you soon" "Yes you will” Sal sighed and hung up putting the car in reverse his thoughts quickly becoming more sporadic. By the time he arrived at Brian's house he had run a red light and knew that even if the rest of the night played out normal he still wouldn't be getting any sleep. "I'm coming in (Sal yelled from the door) make sure I don't get attacked." Brian smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew damn well Sal was use to his cat's by now even if he still didn't like them much. "I'm not indulging you with a response to that. Hey I thought after we eat we could watch a Tarantino flick and critique it the whole time." "I don't know. It's pretty hard to find fault with the classics." Sal said finally making an appearance into the kitchen. "I've already signed myself on for one challenge tonight might as well make it two." Q smiled taking the fettuccine off the stove. " Oh yeah. What was the first?" "Never mind. Grab a plate this is just about finished." Sal let it go suddenly realizing how hungry he actually was. "Holy shit garlic bread. Your my hero!" "Here" Brian smiled handing him a snapple as they sat down to finally eat. After breaking an all time record in speed eating they settled down on the sofa and started the movie. "What no drinks" Sal said trying to sound nonchalant. "Nah not for me but you can grab one." "I'm good. Just surprised is all." As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. "What do you mean? It's not like I drink every night."Brian said knowing how Sal felt about his drinking over the last couple of years. "I know that. It's just been a long day and all..." Sal trailed off not even knowing where he was going with this anymore. Trying to think of something to say to change the subject he suddenly felt half of Brian's weight on him reaching over to grab the remote Sal had placed down to his right. "Sal look. (he said softly pausing the movie and placing the remote back down where it had been) I know you worry about me and that's partly my own fault. You have seen me through everything and I'm never going to be able to repay you for that. Not that you would ever want me too. It's just...(Q sighed) You are so much better at this kind of thing then I am. I just don't want you to worry about me so much bud. "How can I not worry? All those late night phone calls. God at one point I thought I was going to lose you." "I know Sal I was there and you have no idea how much you helped me. These last couple of month's have been the best I've felt in a long time. Today was amazing and I honestly feel more excited about the future then maybe ever. I don't feel like I need to drink anymore. I drink because I want to and right now being with you, just you, is all I want." Brian ended with an incredibly charming smile his hair hanging now hanging down over the side of his face. Once again he reached over Sal and grabbed the remote. "Ready?" he asked. Without thinking Sal reached over and gently pushed Brian's hair back behind his ear. Brian shivered slightly bringing his free hand up to take Sal's. This was too much. Another second of this Sal was going to do something incredibly stupid. Slowly the moment drug on before Sal finally reacted. "Ready."... "Huh?" Brian whispered as if in another world. "I'm ready" Sal said playfully taking the remote out of Q's hand and pressing play. "Oh right." Brian hoped he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt. Two things happened during the last hour and twenty minutes of the night before Sal headed home. Q's body never separated from Sal's and no critiques were made. Q was quiet and content just to watch while Sal sat staring at the screen the only thing on his mind, how screwed he truly was.  
Little did they know but this was the last night before it all changed. If they thought things were good now it was only just the start. Life was about to take charge again and in a big way. Busy was not even the word for it. James scored them a once in a life time meeting with multiple networks on the same day. The date was sooner then they had hoped. It was now or never time. It all worked, all of it. Seven days a week was spent laughing, storytelling, and filming. Editing and reediting. This needed to be perfect. Before they knew it the day had come."Guy's remember this is our show. No negotiating, our way or they can shove it up their asses." Joe said trying to hide his nerves. "Hell yes lets do this" Q said hugging Joe and with that they all headed inside James leading the way.

2011


	2. What Say You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much more Sal and Q trying to get their shit together.

Las Vegas 8:20 p.m.

“Vegas Baby!” “You realize we have been here for a total of five hours and you three are already drunk” Joe laughed. “We only have two days. Might as well make the most of it.” Q said waving over two more shots for himself and Sal. Month's after excepting Tru Tv's contract they finally had a week to blow off steam.  
Murr had surprised them with plane tickets and booked two rooms at the Encore. Between filming episode after episode of season one and promotional obligations, there had been room for little else. To think the network or really any network wasn't going to make changes was naive. In the end skits were cut. Tru Tv also dictated the show's original title but all in all the show was truly theirs.  
“One hell of a celebration isn't it!” “Hey Murr (Q cut him off) I just wanted to say thank you for all this. Not just this trip all your hard work over the years.” “Q's right. If it wasn't for you non of this would have happened.” Joe agreed. “Thanks guys. It's all still hard to believe isn't it.” “Hey you guys we better get going if we want to catch the premier.” Sal looked at his watch finishing his last shot. “Sounds good. We'll meet in your room in about ten minutes so get movin.” Joe and Murr made their way to the elevator. Q still hadn't moved from the bar. “You ready?” “Not really” sighed Brian. “Why? Whats up?” “I'm not really thrilled with the idea of watching myself on national television.” “Ohhh right. It must be hard not only being the funniest on the show but also the best looking.” “Shut up” Brian smiled punching his arm. “Come on Joe is going to fuck with our room if we aren't up there.” “It's amazing how he also ends up with your room key. (Brian stood) Let's go.”  
“Oh my God it's starting!” James squealed. “Yippie.”Q said sarcastic continuing to drink. “Guys is it weird I'm nervous?” “Yes” Joe laughed at Sal. The episode turned out better then they could have imagined. Everyone laughed as though they didn't know what was coming, even Brian was into it. “That was amazing. I'm wide awake now. Who's up for the casino?” Joe asked. “I'll go” James said springing up. “Not me” slurred Q. “Same. I'm out it's late. We will meet you guys in the lobby for breakfast tomorrow.” Sal said yawning going to open the door for them. Joe rolled his eyes. “Fine. You guys are like two fucking old men. You know that right?” “That's right now get out it's past our bedtime.” Brian called out brushing his teeth.  
“I'm beat yo.” “God I hear ya. Hell of a night though wasn't it?” “Hell of an episode” Brian said sitting next to Sal on the bed elbowing his side. “See I told you, you were the funniest.” “and...” Q said eyebrow raised “and what?” “and the best looking of course” Q said overly dramatic causing Sal to blush slightly. “I never said that.” “The fuck you didn't and I tend to agree”. “Conceded asshole.” Sal locked eyes on Brian's who was staring straight back. Tension suddenly took the place of playful flirtation and Sal's heart was quickly speeding up. Moment's like this used to be rare but within the last year had become more common. Sal was able to convince himself Brain's flirting was really nothing more then comradery between two friends. Why Brian choose to pick the times they were alone to lay it on was starting to feel like a cruel joke. Now more then ever drunk, alone in a hotel room, sitting on his bed. It seemed like to much. “Sal stop thinking.” “And what?” “Kiss me...” Silence drug on. This couldn't be serious. Talk about a cruel joke. Q looked and sounded so wasted. “Your drunk.” “So.” Brian sounded almost confused. “So you need to sleep it off.” Sal said sounding irritated verging on angry but expecting Q to laugh it off. He didn't laugh. In fact he looked hurt. Sal watched as he laid on his side facing the wall. No way Brian had been serious right, but what if he had been and Sal had just destroyed the one chance he had? Panic started to creep in. He had to fix this but how? Seconds ticked by, then minutes and before Sal new it, it was to late. Sal upon hearing Brian fall asleep finally made his way over to his own bed. So much for resolving anything tonight. Knowing he wasn't getting any sleep that night he muted the TV staring at the pictures, his mind a thousand miles away. 

Brian sat straight up as the sound of the phone woke him. “Hello” he moaned rubbing the back of his neck. “Holy shit. I told Murr you dicks wouldn't be awake yet.” “My head hurts to bad for your shit Joey. What do you want.” “You guys missed breakfast.” “Seriously? What time is it?” “Almost eleven. Murr found this museum he thought we would all like.” “Yeah sounds like fun. Give us an hour okay?”  
“One hour or we break the door down. We only have a day left.” “I know I know. Were getting up right now.” “You better.” Joe said as Q hung up starting to becoming more alert. The memory of last night rushed back. Looking at Sal still out cold brought back the same disappointment he felt drifting off to sleep last night. As many times as Brian had pictured kissing Sal (among other things) never had he thought it would turn out like this. Sal angry telling him to sleep it off. He was such an idiot to think it would have turned out any other way. One thing was for sure. That was the last time he made a move on Vulcano, or so he thought. Facing Sal was a whole other story. Murr and Joe would soon be there. Making a split second decision he decided not to bring last night up and act normal. Hopefully Sal would think he didn't remember.  
“Rise and shine” Brian sang yanking the blankets off Sal who sat up in a panic immediately wide awake. “What's wrong!” “What's wrong is we slept in and our friends our on their way to kidnap us.” Sal looked at the clock surprised he actually got the four hours of sleep he wasn't excepting. After rubbing his eyes he suddenly met Brian's gaze. He froze. Why does he look so happy and seem so normal? Does he not remember last night? “You scared the shit outta me.” “Sorry. (he smiled) I'll let you get in the shower first while I go find us some breakfast quick.” “Um okay sure.” Sal was extremely confused but if Brian was going to act as though nothing happened then so was he. Relieved as Sal was he still couldn't shake the feeling he missed an opportunity. Probably his only opportunity. Yes Q was drunk and it could have been a cruel joke in the end but the problem was it didn't feel like one. It felt spontaneous, exciting and deadly serious. Anxiety building he made his way to the shower. He needed to calm down.  
“Hey I got us...” Brian stopped short. Sal's eyes met his and they seemed so bright, hair wet, towel wrapped around his waist. Man this was going to be harder then he thought. “I got us two parfaits and the rest of the biscuits that were left.” He said blushing as his eyes involuntarily traveled down Sal's body. “We are coming in like it or not” Joe yelled causing both of them to jump. Murr turned the TV on while sitting on Sal's bed while Joe proceeded to start eating the biscuits, crumbs flying every where. “Murr get on Q's bed and you better hope there is a vacuum in here.” Sal ordered finishing up his hair. “ That's what the maid's for.” Joe said picking up another biscuit. “That's our breakfast!” Q said trying to grab it out of Joe's hand. “Well you snooze you loose.” Joe said cramming the rest of it into is mouth smiling.

Finally they all were ready to start the day. The museum turned out to be a lot of fun. Sal came to the conclusion early on that Brian really hadn't remembered the night before. Q in return knew Sal bought the act and things were back to normal for the most part. The day flew by. Joe treated everyone to a dinner at Top of the World followed up by a visit to the House of Blues. Soon enough the weekend getaway was over. To James and Joe it had need exactly what they needed. Fun and relaxing, everything Murr had hoped it would be. For Sal and Brian it had been a defining moment.  
Although enjoying himself Sal had been silently fighting anxiety. Major regret crept in and if asked again he would kiss Brian in a second regardless of the consequences. What were the chances Brian was never going to ask again? Sal screwed up and he knew it.  
Brian wasn't feeling much better. Going back to New York meant so many things. It didn't help he couldn't get Sal off his mind. Nothing seemed off about him. If anything Sal was more tactical then usually. Was he drunk enough two nights ago not to remember? Q had drank too much to be able to tell. It was a huge relief nothing much about Sal had changed but at the same time Brian still felt pretty much devastated. Relief mixed with devastation was a strange feeling and trying to let relief win out wasn't working. Relationships were never in Sal's wheelhouse. Why Brian thought it would be any different if he was the one was a joke. Why he was still even considering a relationship with Sal a possibility made him feel way worse and even more delusional. Brian started nearly every flirtatious interaction they had. How was Sal suppose to respond. Hell Sal probably wasn't even picking up on the fact he was flirting and then he goes and asks him for a kiss. Moving on needed to happened. Maybe Stacy was down to hang out. She was no substitute for Sal but she wasn't clingy and knew where he stood in terms of their relationship.  
Weeks pasted and Sal knew something wasn't right. It took a while to pick up on it because on the surface Q seemed fine. They had been together way to many years however for Sal not to pick up on it though. Something wasn't right. Conversations were the same but lacked the usual eye contact. Any questionable banter on Sal's part wasn't really returned. Not in the suggestive way it use to be. The moment a touch was initiated Brian would casually pull away at some point rather then return it. It felt as though Sal was talking to Joe or Murr and it made he feel even more sure he missed his opportunity. If Brian hadn't been giving him clues for years now then why did he act so affectionate toward him? Well use to at least. Then it happened. Brian was back on the dating scene and Sal knew if he ever really did have a chance it was over. Brian on the other hand felt as though he was out of control. Pulling away from Sal was actually killing him. Having to constantly remind yourself the guy of your dreams wasn't interested sucked. Especially when Sal was around more then ever.

2013  
A lot can happen in two years. Joe was married. It was a little hard to believe but he was. Bessy was amazing to say the least. Supportive, beautiful, funny and absolutely loved the guys. She had vistied the set a couple of times and had a great time with the crew. Murr had a steady girlfriend and was happy in a stunning Manhattan apartment. Impractical Jokers was a massive success. The Tenderloins were now able to play to live audiences of thousands and were raking it in. Fame changed nothing in terms of their friendship. Brian dated for a short while here and there while continuing to hang out with Stacy. She was really the only one who respected his boundaries and insane work schedule. Brian's relationship with Sal was better and worse then ever. How they ended up back where they had been to being with seemed like a curse that was never going to right itself. It's hard to forget when the love of your life rejects you and Brian didn't. The thing was if Sal ever had remembered that night, it certainly didn't show and it had started to become more and more confusing. Personal space seemed to mean nothing to him and some of the statements he would make were baffling. Not that Q was complaining but it left him back to were he had started, getting worried if Sal didn't stop he would make the same mistake twice. 

It took a lot of work on Sal's part after the Vegas incident to get them back to where they had been. Q had been somewhat distant and Sal wondered for months if maybe he had remembered that night. Brian wasn't with women often over the past two years but when he was Sal felt incredibly jealous. In the past Q's girlfriends had always slightly bothered him. Now there was no slightly about it. In reality he couldn't believe Brian was still single. Never being good at hiding his emotions he worried Brian would eventually pick up on his jealously but what could he do. Sal had twenty some years to make a move and missed his shot. Now it was someone else's turn. 

“Hey Buddy” Sal looked down at his text. Brian's name on the screen. “Hey what's up?” “You want to go out tonight?” Sal really didn't feel like it but he hadn't seen him all day. “Sure where?” “I don't care. You pick. I just wanted to run something by you.” “The Metro?” “What time?” “You picking me up?” Sal typed looking at the clock. “Yes. Seven sound good?” “Sure. See you then.”  
7:10pm  
“Hey you look nice." “Do I?” Q asked knowing he did. “Shut up. Who you trying to impress anyhow?” “You never know. Lot of hot chicks work at the Metro.” For some reason Sal wasn't expecting that. Quickly feeling himself becoming annoyed he really wished he would have just stayed home. “Could you not do that?” Sal kind of blurted out sounding way more aggressive then intended. “Do what?” “I don't know the whole macho thing. It's kind of annoying.” “I always act like that.” Brian was starting to get defensive. “Not when it's just us you don't.” They both knew that was true however Sal was quickly starting to feel stupid. “Dude it was just a joke.” “I know I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying. It's been a long day.” “Do you want to stay home? We can order Chinese and talk?” “No man it's cool. I want to go, promise.” “Okay. I'll buy ya a drink. Maybe that will help, yeah?” “Sure” Sal smiled feeling slightly better.  
Around the third drink and an hour later Sal did feel better. “No way I'm seeing the Conjuring with you. No fucking way. Take Joe or someone.” Sal laughed as they sat at the bar legs touching. “I don't want to take Joe. I want you.” “Well you can have me just not at that movie.” Sal said flashing his eyebrows at Q who's face suddenly felt like it caught fire. Clearing his throat he motioned for the bartender to bring them another round. “No here” Sal placed his own money on the bar as Brian went for his wallet. “You guys want to start a tab?” The young guy behind the bar asked. “No man were good. Gotta work tomorrow.” Brian said taking the money off the bar and putting it back in Sal's coat pocket. “I got this okay...” Brian said cut of by a voice behind them. “You want to buy me a drink too or is that just reserved for him?” Both guys spun around to see a pretty girl, blue eyes and long brown hair looking directly at Q. “Well that depends on the drink. There' a price limit.” Brian joked. “Doesn't look like it considering your buddy has the most expensive drink on the menu.” She smiled taking a seat next to him. “What are you drinking?” “Cosmopolitan.” Sal's mood from early came back within seconds. Apparently this dating kick or whatever it was Q was on wasn't going to end anytime soon. Sal was getting sick of dealing with it and he had just enough to drink tonight to interfere for once. “So what's your name?” She asked leaning over Q now looking at Sal. Ignoring her he turned to Brian. “Let's say I'm a girl right?” “Okay.” Brian said instantly amused and intrigued. “I'm at a bar and I come out of no where alone and ask you to buy me a drink.” “I'm with ya, go on.” “You don't offer to buy me a drink so I just ask you to buy me one. Like your fucking made of money or some shit. Does that come across to you as more slutty or desperate?” Sal ended with a smile. “Wow. Your friend is an asshole. Thanks anyhow.” She said walking away without her drink. To Sal's surprise Brian was laughing. “God you can be such a bitch sometimes.” His dark eyes locking on Sal's, hand on the back of Sal's chair as he leaned in. “You want to get out of here” he whispered. Sal's eyes closed feeling Brian's breath on his ear. “I though for sure you were going to be pissed.” Sal tensed. “What about her? Nah. I told you that's not why I wanted to come out tonight. I have an idea I want you to hear.” “Sure let's hear it.” Sal said still starting into Q's eyes. Why did he looked turned on? “I'd rather do it at home. Your friend over their keeps glaring at us.” “She can go fuck herself.” Q busted up laughing finally looking away. “Wow dude your vicious tonight.” “Told you it's been a long day. Seriously though who asks some random guy to buy them a drink.” “Oh come on. People do that shit all the time. It was kind of cute. Not as cute as your reaction to it but still she was alright.” “You want me to apologize? Maybe you could still get lucky.” Sal said, this jealously thing really becoming a problem. “Right because you know how down I am for one night stands. (Q was getting irritated) What put you in such a bad mood today anyhow? I told you we could have just stayed home.” “I don't even know really. Just got thinking I guess.” Even though he didn't buy it Q let it go. “Okay well it's getting late anyhow. Let's get out of hear and we'll talk in the car.” As Brian stood he felt Sal's arms around him. “Thank you for the drinks. Are you okay to drive.” Sal said swaying slightly. “Your welcome and yes I didn't drink as much as you. I ran out of money.” “Asshole.” Sal laughed feeling a hand on his lower back as they left the bar and headed for the jeep.  
“A podcast” “What about them?” “That's the idea Sally! I want to do a podcast.” Brian had waited all night to reveal the big plan and he was a little more then excited at this point. Especially now that they had left the bar. “You already do one remember?” “No, but I mean another one with you.” “Me, you and who else?” “Nobody. Well if we get lucky we can have special guests but it would be our show. Just the two of us. Remember like we did before? We played music and talked. It was a blast.” “That actually sounds amazing.” Sal smiled. “I know right!” “Wait. Do we have time for that?” Sal was excited but they had become so busy lately. “ I hear ya but, I figured if we do one show a week and record an hour to an hour and a half it's doable. Plus it gives us a reason to hang out more.” “What say you.” Sal said causing Brian to almost die of laughter. “What about it?” He asked still laughing. “That should be the name of our podcast. What say you.” “Oh my God yes! Man when you said that it was so unexpected.” “Well your on some dating kick and I decided to comment on her.” “Dating kick? I saw two girls in the last two years. I couldn't even tell you what that chick in the airport looked like but I'll never forget you saying that.” Q starting laughing all over again and Sal realized for the millionth time in his life how in love he was.


End file.
